


Shades of Cool

by trippgalaxy



Category: Being Human (UK)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Everybody Lives, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Friendship/Love, I Don't Even Know, Romance, Sexual Content, Smut, Universe Alteration, Vampires, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-25 12:32:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3810517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trippgalaxy/pseuds/trippgalaxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mitchell and George had finally thought they had found a place to peacefully co-exist with the world until they come face to face with a dark haired girl; whose spirit haunts their new home as she tries to come to terms with what she is as they all try to live together as three different supernatural beings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I felt the need to write a bit about John Mitchell from Being Human and add in what I think should have happened. I based my female character off of Annie, but with slight differences (mainly in appearance, personality). Most of the 'logic' in this story, (How she can feel them and they can feel her, she has blood, etc.) is my own thoughts/ideas, and it doesn't follow what is on the show. 
> 
> All characters, Being Human and its storyline belongs to it's rightful owners and creators. I own nothing.

“There’s someone here,” I said, my senses kicking in as I tasted the familiar tang of metallic blood on my tongue; which sent a shiver down my spine. The scent was so faint I almost didn’t smell it when we first walked into our new place, a safe place for us for the time being.

 

Human blood was way stronger than that, if it was human I could have smelt it from outside.

 

_If it wasn’t a human, what was it?_

 

“Mitchell-“ George held a hand out to me as I went charging towards the stairs. “Don’t hurt anyone! Just wait!”

 

My curiosity overcame my urge to feed as I walked straight down the door at the end of the hall where the smell got a bit stronger as I pushed the door open and my eyes widening in shock when a dark haired girl stared back at me; and that’s when it finally fit together that the girl in front of me was a ghost. It would explain the barely there scent of blood and the energy I felt the closer I got to her. A ghost that hadn’t passed on to the other side yet.

 

George had finally caught up behind me, as he wheezed out of breath, “Who the hell are you?!”

 

I put a hand out to calm him down as the girl looked even more frightened when George raised his voice before looking at me again. One look at her and I knew the girl was the walking definition of innocent, the way she nervously twirled her hair around her finger or the way her hazel eyes were downcast, peering up every so often to look at the both of us.

 

“You can see me?” She whispered, crossing her arms over her chest defensively.

 

“Of course we can.” I shrugged as the girl walked towards us, George backed up but I stood still while she reached a pale hand out to me, brushing it against my own as I felt the sensation of skin on skin.

 

“You can feel me?”

 

I nodded slowly, trying my hardest to ignore the tingling sensation along my skin when her hand left mine.  

 

"What are you then?" She asked as George and I looked to each other.


	2. 2

“You’re dead.” I stated.

 

George scoffed at me. “Mitchell,” He scolded, “Could you be any blunter?”

 

“What?” I shrugged, turning to look at him. “She is.”

 

“Well then why am I still here?” The girl interrupted, “Are you guys’ angels?”

 

I burst out laughing.

 

George glared at me again.

 

“No…Why don’t we start off with names? I’m George. This is Mitchell. Who are you?”

 

“I’m Kyla. If I’m supposed to be dead, how can you see me? Nobody else can.” Sher crossed her arms over her chest protectively.

 

“We’re super naturals’.” I said, “I’m a vampire. George is a werewolf and you’re a ghost.”

 

“If I’m a ghost and I’m not really here, then how can I feel you?”

 

That was a good fucking question.

 

Most ghosts I had come across, I could walk through without so much as a cold tingling sensation down my spine.

 

But Kyla was different. It was almost like she was human; she wasn’t transparent to me.

 

_I could feel her._

 

“I know this is a lot to take in,” George said, “But how long have you been dead, exactly?”

 

Kyla shrugged. “Maybe a couple weeks, I don’t know. I lost track of time.”

 

“I can smell your blood. How can you be dead?” I asked, the faint metallic tang danced along my tongue as I tried to keep my composure.

 

“You think I know any answers?” She asked, and George turned to stare at me wide eyed. “All I know is that I’m dead but you guys can see me. I’m just as confused as you.”

 

 “How did you die?” I asked, trying to figure out a way it was possibly for a ghost to be solid instead of transparent.

 

“I was…murdered in the forest outside of the city.” Kyla answered, her voice grew shaky and I immediately felt like an asshole for asking.

 

The girl didn’t look a day over twenty.

 

“How old are you?” George asked, reaching a hand out to touch her.

 

“Nineteen.” She wiped away stray tears from her eyes.

 

_Nineteen._

 

The poor girl had barely had a chance to see the world before she was murdered in a forest and left to die all alone.

 

My blood boiled.

 

“Look, if you want to stay here; it’s okay with me. It was the only empty place I could find. I felt awkward living at home. I don’t belong there anymore. If you’re going somewhere else, please just take me with you. I can’t

stand being on my own where no one can see me. I’m scared; I don’t know what to do.” Her voice trembled again as she ran a hand through her dark hair.

 

“Okay,” George said, turning to look at me. “We’ll stay.”

 

“Yeah,” I agreed, turning to look at her once more. “We’ll stay with you.”

 

This girl was dead, but she had a body and could be touched. Which meant if she ran into anyone else that was supernatural; she didn’t know how to defend herself and they could hurt her.

 

Something inside of me- feelings I had repressed for decades suddenly came rushing back as I felt an overwhelming urge to protect this girl.

 


End file.
